


10. Útěky

by Aileeah



Series: Smrt a život Sherlocka Holmese [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fix-It, John Has Issues, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Unrequited Love
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 01:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aileeah/pseuds/Aileeah
Summary: Balancování mezi Sherlockem a Mary se Johnovi začíná poněkud vymykat z rukou...





	10. Útěky

Volnou sobotu bez Mary John využije k dalšímu setkání se Sherlockem, čistě pracovnímu, samozřejmě. Pokračují v řešení včerejšího případu, který přináší všechno, co John na jejich starém životě miloval. Geniální dedukce, honičky, adrenalin, nemístné poznámky a chytré urážky, dohadování s Lestradem, riziko, příznivou náhodu, která jim pomůže ze slepé uličky, a i příležitost, aby zazářil on sám a inkasoval za to od Sherlocka hřejivě obdivné pohledy.

Fyzicky je úplně zničený, noha ho po dlouhé nečinnosti začíná bolet k nesnesení, ale skoro to nevnímá, připadá si naživu jako už dlouho ne, celé je to bláznivé a potrhlé a naprosto nevhodné pro dva dospělé muže ve středních letech, natož pro váženého doktora. Kdyby ho tak na klinice viděli…

Případ úspěšně uzavřou, a když je vrah odvezen na policejní stanici, chvíli proti sobě beze slova stojí, John usykává bolestí z namožené nohy a Sherlock hledá odvahu mu navrhnout, jestli nechce přespat na Baker Street. Je to odtud blíž než stanice metra a John nevypadá, že by se dneska měl ještě kamkoliv plahočit… Ale není to nevhodné? Nemá ponětí. Přece jenom by Johna nerad zase odehnal, sotva se začíná blýskat na lepší časy…

Nakonec odvahu najde, a Johna jeho návrh upřímně překvapí. Dlouho váhá, přece jen představa měkkého křesla místo hodinového harcování v metru je lákavá, stejně tak jako dobrý čaj a donáška jídla a klábosení u krbu… Jenže na Baker Street nebyl už celé roky. A když tam byl naposledy, celé dny jenom pozoroval zrnka prachu a snažil se si nevystřelit mozek z hlavy. Zvládne se tam znovu podívat? A zvládne celý večer se Sherlockem? Je to mezi nimi dobré, rozhodně lepší, než kdykoliv jindy po jeho pádu, ale pořád je trochu nesvůj z toho, co všechno mu posledně prozradil, pořád si je trochu nejistý Sherlockovým postojem a celým jejich přátelstvím. Co když po sobě budou zase jenom rozpačitě koukat a místo lehkosti mezi nimi zase vyrazí minové pole zakázaných témat?

 _Ale co,_ řekne si nakonec _, dřív nebo později na to stejně dojde. Tak ať to mám za sebou…_ A vyrazí společně.

Když bere za kliku, srdce mu tluče až v krku, v hale na něj padá úzkost, najednou si vůbec není jistý, jestli to byl dobrý nápad, ale obývák zakrámovaný Sherlockovými věcmi vůbec nevypadá jako ten strašidelný obývák z jeho temného období. Ten byl skoro sterilní, děsivý Sherlockovou absencí, teď se naopak všude kupí papíry, válí knihy, nedopité hrnky a petriho misky s čímsi, co možná brzy ovládne svět, a John si je jistý, že kdyby otevřel lednici, najde v ní alespoň půl tuctu ostatků několika živočišných druhů. Dýchnou na něj staré časy a pousměje se.

„Chceš si to tu projít?“ zeptá se v tu chvíli Sherlock, který tuší, co se Johnovi asi tak honí hlavou. John nechce. Opravdu nechce, ale ví, že to bude to nejlepší, aby už to měl za sebou… Vybelhá se do patra, jeho stará ložnice je naštěstí přeměněná na skladiště a z její původní podoby moc nezbylo. Je v ní spousta nábytku, na který jinde nebylo místo a hory krámů, z nichž některé nikdy předtím neviděl. Schody vržou pořád stejně, kuchyň je zlehka renovovaná a přibylo několik spálených míst na zdi (experiment, jak jinak), záchod a koupelna se v podstatě nezměnily, až na vyleptaný kus podlahy (kyselina chlorovodíková je mrcha), ale naštěstí jsou to místnosti, které moc vzpomínek nepřinášejí.

Zato Sherlockova ložnice… Ta se nezměnila ani trochu, dokonce i pořád stejně voní. Stále je zavalená a chaotická, zaprášená, s velkou postelí uprostřed… S tou postelí, kde tehdy John zoufale brečel se Sherlockovým pyžamem v rukách. Hrdlo se mu stáhne, spěšně vycouvá, opře se o stěnu na chodbě a snaží se dostat dech pod kontrolu.

Sherlock ho pár vteřin pozoruje s výrazem plným viny, načež ho k jeho překvapení pevně obejme. „Je mi to líto, Johne,“ řekne tiše. „Je mi to líto. Ale už je to za námi. Je to pryč.“

 _Má pravdu,_ uvědomí si John. _Je to pryč. Je to za námi. A už je vážně nejvyšší čas začít doopravdy znovu._ Ještě pár vteřin si vychutnává teplo Sherlockovy vonící, očividně živoucí náruče, načež z ní pomalu vyklouzne. „Máš pravdu,“ podívá se mu přímo do očí. „Už je to pryč. A je nejvyšší čas všechny ty sračky poslat definitivně k ledu, co?“

Sherlockovi se ústa rozjedou do úsměvu od ucha k uchu. „To bych vážně bral,“ přizná. Vzápětí ukáže do kuchyně: „Čaj?“

„Rád,“ přikývne John a s úlevou se chopí změny tématu. „A čínu. Ale jestli chceš knedlíčky, tak si objednej vlastní, protože jestli si myslíš, že tě zase nechám sežrat svoje…“

A vzápětí už se dohadují o jídle a odhazují kupy věcí z gauče, aby si vůbec měli kam sednout - to by Mary vyletěla u kůže, pomyslí si John. Rozebírají případ a John hudruje na strašný binec všude kolem a ano, nakonec se ukazuje, že v lednici jsou lidská játra a šuplík na zeleninu nejspíš představuje biohazard pro celou ulici, ne-li čtvrť…

Hodiny plynou, jídlo je přivezeno a snědeno – samozřejmě, že Sherlock používá hůlky k ohavné trestné činnosti na Johnových knedlíčcích, za což ho John svojí hůlkou několikrát bodne do zápěstí – čaj mizí po celých konvicích a hovor plyne tu překotně a vášnivě, tu líně a ospale a všechno je tak přirozené a jednoduché…

A najednou se John s úžasem přistihne, že se cítí… doma. Konečně, konečně po letech se ten pocit zase vrátil, vůbec to nechápe, proč tady, proč teď, ale popřít se to nedá. Jako by to opravdu doma byl, víc než ve svém mrňavém bytě, víc než v úhledném a prosluněném bytě s Mary. Jako by ho Baker Street svým bincem a chaosem a nikdy ani kapkou nudy pohltila už kdysi dávno a nedovolila mu doopravdy zakořenit nikde jinde. Jakoby ve skutečnosti vždycky patřil sem.

To poznání ho vyděsí a navíc se nad ním zastydí. Jak ho něco takového může vůbec napadnout? To bude asi jenom nostalgie po starých časech, uklidňuje se. Nebo je to možná tím, že tvář jejich současného domova utvářela hlavně Mary? Ne, že by protestoval, je to všechno hezké a bez poskvrnky, ale Baker Street má zkrátka duši starých domů i se vším tím prachem a táhnoucími okny a chaosem soužití dvou mužů ve středních letech. To bude asi ono.

Nemá ani ponětí, že Sherlock se naproti němu potýká se stejnými pocity, že i pro něj je teprve v posledních pár hodinách Baker Street doopravdy domovem. Když je v ní zase John. John, který uklízí a hudruje a labužnicky vyjídá houby ze své porce a trousí suché komentáře a vyzařuje klid a teplo… prostě tím, že jenom existuje. Kdyby bylo po jeho, už by ho odtud nikdy nepustil. Protože sem prostě patří. A protože ví, že s jeho odchodem teplo a přívětivost místnosti zase okamžitě vyprchá  - a sebevíc naložený krb na tom nic nezmění.

Povídají si nakonec skoro celou noc, pak John usne vyčerpáním na gauči a Sherlock ho opatrně přikryje a neodolá, aby chvíli ho chvíli nepozoroval. No dobře, tak delší chvíli. Ve spánku má uvolněné rysy, vypadá mladší, občas se spokojeně pousměje… A Sherlock musí vynaložit opravdu hodně úsilí, aby nakonec odešel do své ložnice a nezavrtal se pod peřinu k němu. Blbě by se to ráno vysvětlovalo.

 Ráno se oba vyhrabou až po desáté, John udělá tousty a když zjistí, že v lednici není ani mléko, ani máslo, natož šunka nebo sýr, hudruje tak, že ho Sherlock raději vytáhne na snídani do města. V pěkné restauraci se pořádně nacpou a pak se líně prochází parkem s kávou v ruce, užívají si prvních slunečních paprsků, klábosí, Sherlock na mobilu projíždí e-maily s žádostmi o pomoc a společně pak vybírají ty nejzajímavější.

Zatímco Sherlocka nejvíc zaujme jeden záhadně zmizelý snoubenec, John všemi silami lobbuje za případ ztrácejících se zvířat v zoologické zahradě. „Zoo, chápeš to?“ rozvášňuje se. „Tam jsem nebyl věky. A teď bychom měli super výmluvu vlézt úplně všude, kam se normálně nechodí! I k tučňákům! A vydrám!“ oči mu září a Sherlock se směje a zase bojuje s teď už důvěrně známou touhou vzít jeho tvář do dlaní a ty usměvavé rty prudce políbit.

„Dobře, dobře, půjdeme do ZOO,“ kapituluje nakonec, čistě aby mu udělal radost. „Zítra. Spokojený?“

Johnův nadšený výraz se najednou vytratí. „Zítra… mám kliniku. A pak jsem slíbil Mary, že s ní půjdu do divadla. V úterý mám dlouhou směnu za kolegu a ve středu půjdeme na farmářské trhy. Čtvrtek taky nevyjde, to zase doháním papírování…“zápal a smích v jeho očích vyhasne a najednou vypadá zase starší. A rozhodně se tak cítí.

„To nevadí,“ uklidňuje ho Sherlock pokrytecky, přestože to rozhodně vadí, „tak příště.“ „Jo, příště,“ souhlasí John nenadšeně a uhne pohledem. „Samozřejmě.“ Pak se podívá se na hodinky a usoudí, že už je nejvyšší čas jít Mary naproti k vlaku. Stručně se rozloučí a odchází k nádraží se silně smíšenými pocity.

*

Mary se snaží, vážně snaží. Je milá a zábavná a líčí Johnovi historky od rodičů a John se směje, ale myslí zůstává nepřítomný. Zajdou si na večeři, doma si zapálí svíčky a milují se a všechno je fajn. Až na to, že něco fajn není a John to stále nedokáže uchopit ani popsat. A tak se jenom ze všech sil snaží domácí pohodu nekazit.

Pondělí na klinice je ještě horší, než byl pátek, jakkoliv se to zdá nemožné. Alespoň jim směna končí brzy, Mary se strojí a už se těší do divadla, nadšeně vypráví o hlavním herci, kterého už viděli minule, a byl vynikající… _Ten divnej týpek s koňským ksichtem, co tak divně drmolí,_ uvědomí si John. _To je on._ Zaleje ho vlna beznaděje.

„A představ si, že Jenny jde nakonec taky,“ vykládá s vražednou kadencí Mary v metru, „původně jít nechtěla, že má rande, jenomže se ukázalo, že ten její novej to netáhne jenom s ní, normálně ho viděla, jak je na večeři s jinou, jakože fakt na rande, o tom nebylo vůbec pochyb, donesl jí růži a všechno a pak před restaurací-„

„Mary, promiň,“ vyhrkne John bez přemýšlení, jak se v něm cosi zlomilo. „Já dneska nemůžu. Už nemůžu. Toho herce nemůžu vystát, Jenny je k smrti nudná, zapšklá čúza, která akorát pomlouvá chlapy, a je to s ní čirý utrpení a další tři hodiny rádobyumělecký nudný slátaniny už nepřežiju,“ slova se z něj hrnou, aniž by se sebeméně snažil jim obrousit hrany a podat je aspoň trochu kulantně. „Nezlob se na mě, běžte spolu, užijte si to, ale já prostě…“

„Tak jestli ti to tak vadí…“ začne Mary zaskočeně. „Tak tam chodit nemusíme. Můžeme místo toho třeba-„

„Ne, to je dobrý. Jenom běž, já vím, že ses na to těšila. Tobě se to určitě bude líbit a večer mi to všechno povyprávíš, jo?“ nutí se John do veselého úsměvu.

Mary posmutní a upře na něj zkoumavý pohled. „A kam jdeš ty?“

„Já… no… ještě uvidím, ale mohl bych…“

„Za ním, že jo?“ přeruší ho Mary ledově. John uhne pohledem. „Tak to si to teda užij,“ odsekne Mary naštvaně a vystoupí, přestože domů zbývá ještě několik stanic.

 _Tak to jsi posral_ , _Watsone_ , pomyslí si John sebekriticky. Ale místo dalšího zpytování svědomí raději vytáhne mobil a vytočí Sherlockovo číslo. „Tak co, půjdeme do ZOO?“ zeptá se místo pozdravu a doufá, že Sherlock mezitím nevzal jiný případ.

„Právě tam mířím,“ odpoví Sherlock, v hlase je mu slyšet úsměv. „Tak za půl hodiny u brány?“ John nadšeně souhlasí, rychle přestoupí na správnou linku a nálada se mu zvedne asi tak o sto procent.

Sherlock přikáže taxikáři, který ho zrovna veze na opačný konec města za úplně jiným případem, aby to otočil a vyrazil směrem k ZOO. Zmizelý snoubenec vydrží, teď ho čeká odpoledne s Johnem!

Pátrání v ZOO Johnovy naděje nezklame, prolézají všechny kouty, kam se návštěvník běžně nedostane, zkoumají ploty a dávno nepoužívané zrezlé branky a zpovídají ošetřovatele, krmiče i prodavače párků v rohlíku. John cítí, jak se jeho špatná nálada rozpouští, pracovní dusno je najednou jen jakási drobná nepříjemnost, kterou se netřeba zaobírat.

Akce se Sherlockem je vždycky nejlepší část z celého týdne, uvědomí si a vzápětí se za to zastydí. _No jako pardon_ , ospravedlňuje se vzápětí před sebou samým, _ale po tom všem na klinice ještě celý večer ztratit nějakou slátaninou v přeplněném hledišti smrdícím potem nebo se dohadovat, kdo nechal na lince špinavé hrnky, to jednoho fakt nepotěší. To je prostě holý fakt. Se Sherlockem… je mu prostě dobře. Neprudí do něj. A rozhodně s ním není nuda. Toť vše_.

Z celé ZOO ho nejvíc nadchnou tučňáci, pro které měl vždycky slabost. Sympatická ošetřovatelka je provede zázemím, ukáže, odkud zmizely poslední dva exempláře, a když vidí Johnovo nadšení, tak jim nabídne pár ryb na krmení. „Ti velcí umí pěkně štípnout, na ně pozor,“ usmívá se, „ale zkuste to tam vzadu u mláďat.“

Mláďata jsou opravdu přítulná, a sice se pilně ohání zobákem, ale zobnutí zatím nijak zvlášť nebolí, takže se skvěle baví oba. John dílem krmí, dílem se s nimi mazlí, a když se konečně začne shánět po Sherlockovi, nikde ho nevidí. Nakonec ho najde na druhé straně výběhu, plně zaujatého jedním zvlášť přítulným exmeplářem. Zaujatě si s ním hraje, drbe ho na bříšku, hladí po hlavě a spokojeně se pochechtává, když je schopný chytit rybu v letu. Nakonec mu při mazlení polohlasem slibuje, jen ať se ničeho nebojí, že jeho kamarády brzy najde a vrátí mu je. Tučňák ho u toho upřeně pozoruje a dívá se mu do očí, jako by mu rozuměl. Hlazení se mu očividně líbí, jakmile Sherlock přestane, hned ho zobákem tahá za kabát a kalhoty a nastavuje hlavu. Sherlock si hraně povzdechne, ale s úsměvem si k němu zase klekne, jeho velké ruce drbou a hladí a urputný opeřenec slastně mhouří oči a nehodlá tak báječnou návštěvu jen tak propustit.

John je fascinovaně pozoruje, nejdřív vší silou zadržuje smích, ale brzy už se nesměje, naopak. Krk má najednou zvláštně stažený, v hrudníku bublá jakýsi podivný pocit a začíná být celý pěkně naměkko. Zrovna, když si myslel, že Sherlocka už nemůže mít o moc radši, je prudce vyveden z omylu. Dívá se na detektiva s takovou něhou, jako nikdy předtím, srdce mu zběsile tluče a nejraději by se k němu vrhnul, sevřel ho v náručí a jen tak nepustil. Sherlock Holmes, člověk. Geniální, bláznivý, laskavý, milující člověk. Kdo by si to byl pomyslel?

Vzápětí je vyruší příchod ošetřovatelky, Sherlock okamžitě nasadí nezaujatý výraz a John se snaží dostat rozbouřené emoce pod kontrolu. Naštěstí může svoji pozornost věnovat batolícím se tučňákům a pohled držet bezpečně upřený do země.

Po tučňácích je čeká už jenom pár výběhů, John absolutně nemá tušení, kudy a jak zvířata mizí, ale Sherlock už má jasné podezření. „Ten veterinář, Johne,“ vysvětluje. „Auto má velké dost, může se volně pohybovat po areálu, a kdyby ho někdo přistihnul, vždycky má ruce dobrou výmluvu. Stačilo by se s někým domluvit, a já už asi tuším s kým, aby mu otevřel zadní bránu, a pak by kdykoliv…“ Chrlí ze sebe další a další dedukce, ale John už ho příliš neposlouchá, jen fascinovaně pozoruje jeho expresivní obličej, chytré jiskřící oči a překotně gestikulující ruce. I kdyby nebyl jediný detektivní konzultant na světě, stále by byl rozhodně světový unikát. Jedinečný, nenapodobitelný, nenahraditelný, dokonale a k zbláznění svůj.

*

Cestou domů se staví v květinářství a koupí Mary velikou kytici, kterou jí s omluvou předá. „Omlouvám se, že jsem na tebe tak vyjel,“ začne upřímně. „Je toho na mě poslední dobou prostě moc,“ přizná podle pravdy. I když ne celé pravdy.

Mary přijme kytici i omluvu, a když se jí o dva dny později ptá, jestli by jí vadilo, kdyby se místo trhu vydal za Sherlockem, nadšená sice není, ale snaží se to pochopit. Koneckonců by měl mít každý nějakého koníčka, ne?

*

V dalších dvou týdnech její pochopení už ale pomalu, ale jistě vysychá. John za Sherlockem a jeho bláznivými případy utíká čím dál víc, neustále hledá výmluvy a s ní tráví času minimum. Chápe, že si potřebuje po práci vyčistit hlavu, ale byly doby, kdy si ji čistil s ní… A ty doby jí začínají zatraceně chybět.

*

Sherlock je proti tomu na vrcholu blaha. Johna vídá skoro denně, je to téměř jako kdysi a naplňuje ho to divokou radostí a nesmělou nadějí. S Johnem je to všechno mnohem lepší, honičky jsou mnohem větší zábava, vyslýchání podezřelých jde snáz, i ty složité dedukce ho baví chrlit mnohem víc, když ví, že za ně sklidí Johnův obdiv. Že Johnův vztah s Mary skřípe, to je mu jasné, ale tímhle směrem si vysloveně zakázal přemýšlet. Co se má stát, stane se, ale on do toho zasahovat nebude. To si slíbil už kdysi dávno a hodlá to taky dodržet.

*

John rostoucí napětí u Mary sice cítí, ale nemůže si pomoci. V práci už se situace vyhrotila natolik, že vážně uvažuje, že dá výpověď, a jediné, co na jeho vydeptané rozpoložení funguje, jsou bláznivé kousky se Sherlockem. Jen ty mu dokážou spravit náladu, odvést myšlenky na lepší kolej, jenom se Sherlockem se v poslední době směje, každou chvíli na něj myslí a koncem směny už bývá jako na trní, aby za ním už už vyrazil.

*

Zrovna vyšetřují jeden zajímavý případ v bance, Sherlock kamsi odběhne a John na něj čeká na křesle v hale. Čekání se táhne, a tak si znuděně vytáhne telefon a začne bez většího zájmu dělat pořádek v SMSkách. Nejvíc jich má samozřejmě od Sherlocka, u čtení se mimoděk pochechtává, místy to vážně stojí za to. Většinu promaže, některé památné nechá.

A hned potom ty od Mary. Listuje jimi čím dál hloub do minulosti a z tváře se mu postupně vytrácí úsměv. Ještě před pár měsíci byly vtipné, zamilované, plné vyznání a jejich soukromého humoru, plné zájmu jeden o druhého. A teď? Samé _Kup mlíko_ a _Došel chleba_ a pak už jen stručné omluvy, proč dneska přijde pozdě nebo nepřijde vůbec. Polovina z nich lživá. Listuje a listuje, výraz čím dál zachmuřenější.

Tak takhle tedy dopadli? Tohle vážně chce? Utíkat od práce, od Mary, od povinností? Protože nic jiného to není, on, voják, který se uměl porvat s celým světem, se teď utíká schovávat za Sherlockem jako ten největší zbabělec. A neohlíží se doprava ani doleva, existuje pro něj jenom litanie já, já, já. Jak u malého děcka. Zalije ho vlna studu. Takhle by se neměl chovat žádný muž. A už vůbec ne on, jestli si má sám sebe alespoň trochu vážit…

Když se Sherlock konečně vrátí, hned ví, že se něco stalo. John je bledý, zaskočený, očividně v nepohodě.

Vysvětlovat začne, hned jak opustí budovu: „Sherlocku, já…“ těžko hledá slova. „Mezi mnou a Mary to zrovna teď moc neklape.“ Sherlock si pečlivě střeží neutrální výraz, ale srdce mu buší jako zběsilé a proti vší logice v něm roste bláznivá naděje.

„V poslední době zjišťuju, že jsem snad radši s tebou než s ní…“ pokračuje John a Sherlockovi se začínají chvět ruce. Může to být pravda? Může opravdu dostat ještě šanci?

„Minimálně času s tebou trávím rozhodně mnohem víc. A až teď mi došlo, že to takhle dál nejde. Musím to konečně rozštípnout… A už jsem se rozhodnul,“ říká John pevným hlasem a Sherlock všechnu svoji vůli soustředí na to, aby udržel klidnou tvář, i když uvnitř se třese a křičí a šílí nervozitou. Je to tady.

„Požádám ji o ruku. Hned o víkendu!“

Sherlockův svět zčerná.

Když je schopen zase vnímat, jako v mrákotách slyší, jak John vykládá cosi o tom, jak špatným partnerem Mary v poslední době byl a jak je to všechno jeho vina a že by o ni vážně nerad přišel, protože ji miluje, a jenom mu přeskočilo a chová se jako debil, ale teď všechno napraví a bude se jí věnovat a vyrazí si na víkend a v týdnu…

Příjem zase vypne a lynčuje se za tu pošetilou, nesmyslnou, debilní naději. Proč si ji dovolil? Jak ho vůbec napadlo uvažovat, že by John… John má Mary, miluje ji, chce normální život a rodinu a Mary mu to všechno dá, zatímco on mu nenabídne vůbec nic, jenom dětinské běhání po městě a lidská játra v lednici. To je prostě fakt, vždycky to tak bylo, vždycky to věděl. Tak proč to tak hrozně bolí?

Proklíná všechnu naději světa, proklíná Moriartyho a celé ty pitomé dva roky, které ho změnily, které v něm všechny ty nesmyslné pocity vzbudily, je přece Holmes a Holmesové city nemají a nemají je z dobrého důvodu. Teď by dal cokoliv, aby se k tomu mohl vrátit, cokoliv, jen kdyby všechna ta nesnesitelná bolest a obtěžující láska šla zase vypnout.

Ze zoufalých úvah ho vytrhne ruka na rameni. „Slyšíš mě, Sherlocku?“ ptá se John starostlivě a zřejmě po několikáté „Je ti dobře? Jsi bledý jako smrt…“

„Já… no, zdá se, že mě začíná chytat migréna,“ vykoktá nepřesvědčivě, ale John je natolik pohlcen vlastními úvahami, že o jeho slovech vůbec nepochybuje.

„Občas… se mi to teď stává. Musím si chytit taxíka domů, ale každopádně přeju hodně štěstí. Zasloužíš si ho,“ vysouká ze sebe s maximální námahou. John se na něj usměje, popřeje brzké uzdravení a pak už Sherlock nasedá do taxíku, kde složí hlavu do dlaní a zuřivě zamrkává slzy, které ho otravně štípou v očích. Jako by to odjakživa nevěděl…

_Láska je jen neurochemický defekt, na který se prohrává._

**Author's Note:**

> Necháte mi komentář? Už se těším! :o)


End file.
